THE PHOENIX
by soliloquy-n
Summary: This is a fairytale I made by the request of our teacher. She started the story and we just continued. It has no connection in the series...


THE PHOENIX

_Fairy tale for kidz!_

Once upon a time, there was a king lived in a big, big palace. His name is King Rupert. King Rupert is married to a queen named Cassandra. Queen Cassandra is titled as the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. That's the reason why King Rupert fell in love with her at the first glance and decided to get married. They had two daughters, the first one named Chimera and the other one is called Winry. Princess Chimera is blessed with such beauty like her mom, on the other hand Princess Winry is not as beautiful as her nor sister because of a magic spell by a wicked witch, (those who hate winry, it's your time to make her ugly!) but is blessed with wisdom.

One day, King Rupert announced a grand ball. All were invited except the witch that lives in a dark cave. Unfortunately, she is the witch who casts the spell in Winry's appearance- to become the ugliest woman that is living. That witch is very wicked and when she noticed about this, she imprisoned the queen together with the king in a huge cage where the key is unknown. When Princess Chimera and Princess Winry knew about this, they're very nervous and Princess Chimera started to cry.

"Don't worry sister, I'll find a way to help our parents get out of that cage, just trust me." Winry said to her sister. Then Chimera feels comforted and stopped crying and fell asleep so deep.

She dreamt about something. She dreamed that Winry is the new queen. Then, when she was awake she remembers her dream and got up in the morning. She was so jealous and said, "What if Winry will be the new queen? No way, I want to be the queen!" Chimera shouted. She finds Winry's room and found her sleeping. She hurriedly looks for the sacred water from their secret fountain and dropped the water to Winry's mouth. That sacred water will just make you asleep for a lifetime. As if you are already dead.

Meanwhile, Princess Chimera thinks of way how will her parents get out of the cage. She thinks and thinks but nothing seems to happen. She tries again, but all in vain. Then a strange and enormous bird appeared magically in front of her. The bird says "The answer is already there, yet you let it flew away…."

"Where's the answer? What's the answer? I don't know what you are talking about!" said the puzzled Chimera. "Remember me and I shall appear." Said the bird and it vanished. Then Chimera is continuously panicking around, does not know what to do. She has nothing to do, but cry and ask questions. Princess Chimera is not analyzing her own problem, that's why she kept on asking and asking and relying to other person.

Since she doesn't know what to do next, she attempts to ask for help to a witch. Unluckily, she went to that wicked witch's cave where her parents were imprisoned. But before she went to that cave, she first showered with the sacred water the whole palace. Afterwards, all the persons inside the big, big palace were fallen to a sleep so deep.

Elsewhere, there was a prince named Edward. Prince Edward, on his quest (for the philosopher stone?) for a mysterious bird had come to Princess Winry's palace. He is wondering why the people are asleep… He searched for the answer but to no avail. And then, he found a room where it is locked. It was Princess Winry's room. He get his magical key that opens everything and then he inserted the key and WALLAH it opened. Then he found Princess Winry, sleeping. "Maybe this lady is the answer why everybody is asleep, and if I wake her up I could find the…" Prince Ed thought.

"THE PHOENIX" Prince Ed continued, and the phoenix magically appeared to him. The firebird or the phoenix can grant all the wishes like genies. And once you called the phoenix it will magically appears to you if there's a certain emergency. Meanwhile, Prince Ed's wish to make Princess Winry up is granted. "Rejoice! I knew the phoenix would come!" said Prince Ed, happily.

"O what a nice dream! It's like I've been here for a thousand of years! Wait, who are you?" asked Princess Winry. "I'm Prince Edward Elric from the other palace. Are you a princess?" asked Prince Ed. "Ah, yes how did you know?" replied Princess Winry. "This may sound very funny but I find your dress very elegant and also your room, exclusively for princesses." Said Prince Ed. "(laughs) I may not look like a princess because I'm very, very ugly but my blood, my soul is a princess." Said Princess Winry, boasting/

While Princess Winry and Prince Ed are getting to know each other, Princess Chimera and the wicked witch are starting to know each other well. "Well, little child what can I do for you?" asked the wicked witch. "I-I just wa-want to know where my parents are, I ask guidance to you because they said you're very powerful and I-I be-believe them/" said Princess Chimera, trembling. "You are a very beautiful child, and I bet you are also brave and smart! Can you kill those fat pigs and cook it for me?" the witch asked.

"No I couldn't, I can not kill." said Princess Chimera. "Huh why not, if you wouldn't do it you may not be able to see your parents anymore!" shouted the ugly witch. 'What? O-okay, I'll do it to save my parents, but you'll promise me to say where they are." said Princess Chimera. Then the witch gave her a magical sphere to kill the two pigs.

""The pigs look so healthy and what, they wear a crown? O how wonderful!" murmured Chimera. "Hey, stop murmuring! Just do it!" yelled the witch. So Princess Chimera did as what the witch told her. She killed the two pigs with the magical sphere and to her big surprise they turn out into humans—King Rupert and Queen Cassandra!

"You killed your own parents, your own blood, your own flesh, where you originated! HAH! You're such a fool! VERY STUPID CHILD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the witch laughed. Then she explained to Chimera that since she was just a baby, she absorbed all her knowledge that's why she is acting so stupid now…. Moreover the witch attempted to suck up her sister's intelligence, but fortunately she can't transfer it to herself…

Princess Chimera laughed and said that her sister will save her from the ugly witch. The word ugly makes the witch very mad and turn Princess Chimera into a small vermin, and stepped on it. This makes Chimera die in an instant. "Now, who's your sister going to save?" cheered the witch.

Meanwhile at the palace, Prince Ed and Princess Winry realized that they still have unfinished tasks. Prince Ed asks the phoenix to bring them to the witch's cave to rescue Princess Winry's parents. But before the phoenix granted the wish, Princess Winry tried to ask to the phoenix where her beloved sister is now. The phoenix answers that the answer will be in their next destination which is the witch's cave. So the phoenix brought them there and found the place very spooky just right for witches. The bird vanishes for a while. The wicked witch easily spotted their arrival. "O, I still have two visitors, what can I do for you? said the witch in a sweet voice. "Stop pretending, show to us your true color." said Prince Edward threatening the witch with a sword.

On the other hand, Princess Winry looks for her parents within the cave, but all in vain. Back to the witch's scene: "Okay, if you wish to." Said the witch, "What do you mean to say?" asked the prince. "Let the games begin" yelled the witch. She cuts stones that are part of the cave and sent it immediately to the prince, and then the prince dodges easily. "You can't beat me by that" boasts the prince. "Then let's fight outside the cave" suggests the witch. "Perfect idea" said the prince. Then they went outside to fight. As the princess follows, she finds the dead bodies of her beloved parents. Meanwhile the fight continues, the witch brought a giant warrior to beat the prince. This time the prince asked help from the phoenix. Suddenly, the phoenix appeared. The prince used the phoenix to beat the giant warrior which was defeated in seconds because of his heavy armors and gigantic body. The witch notices the phoenix the phoenix. The witch was also looking for the phoenix to have such an incredible power. The witch was overcome with anger and jealousy. She hated the prince because he has the phoenix. She believes that the phoenix belongs to her. The witch stood up, then pushes the prince right into the big cage and casts a spell. It goes like this: _Cage Almighty, do not let your prisoner with a jealous heart go out, he deserves a punishment, hahaha!_

Then the witch rejoices because she claims the phoenix. She thinks that she'll be the most powerful that is living. The witch laughs very loud. After that, Princess Winry who was overcome with sorrow and anger fearlessly slaps the witch's face. "You killed my father, mother and sister. You killed my family!" said the princess. This makes the witch very angry again. She commands the phoenix to tie something tight on Winry's neck so that she wouldn't be able to breathe. Prince Ed looks very mad to the witch. He get his magical key again and the cage opens. He made an ambush attack to the witch and said, "Do not touch with your filthy hands the girl that I LOVE!" The witch is surprised and asks "How did you get out?" Prince Ed imprisoned the witch inside the cage, rescued Princess Winry and gets the phoenix back again.

The witch tries to get out in any magic spells she can but to no avail. Remember her spell to the cage? _Cage Almighty, do not let your prisoner with a jealous heart go out._ The witch was the one who has a jealous heart. Prince Edward asks the phoenix to bring the cage where the witch is inside into a place for bad people—hell. So, the phoenix followed and the country became peaceful again.

In this moment, Princess Winry is crying and Prince Ed is comforting her. He asks again to the phoenix if the phoenix can bring her family back to life. So the phoenix followed. King Rupert and Queen Cassandra have lives again. When the princess saw them, she hugged them tightly and cried. Then she notices that her sister is not yet alive. She asks for the answer to the phoenix and the phoenix replied: "to no avail, her body is ruined. I can't bring her back if that happens. Again, the princess was overcome with grief as well as her parents and Prince Ed was sorry for what had happened. Because he loves Princess Winry, he asks again to his friend to fix all the damages caused by the witch. And once again the phoenix followed. All innocent people that were killed by the witch were given lives again. The appearance of Princess Winry too, had changed into its real and proper look. And that made Prince Ed fell in love once again with Princess Winry.

Prince Ed proposed to Princess Winry and she accepted it. They'll going to marry soon, as soon as Prince Ed accomplishes his mission together with the phoenix in other place. Princess Winry asks the young prince if she could go with him, but the prince says no, it's too dangerous. Winry's parents urge her just to get busy for her wedding day.

"We will get marry as soon as I return!" said Prince Edward Elric, riding on the phoenix all through their way to his new adventure. "Bon Voyage, my love" said Princess Winry Rockbelle. They hugged each other and …..

THE END

This is a fairytale I made by the request of our teacher. She started the story and we just continued. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to pass THIS one. Because, according to the other section she will not accept very long stories that will exceed to 3 pages. But the real manuscript (it was written on a one whole sheet of paper) was in 6 pages, so I have to summarize it or just change the whole story! What I did was, I change the whole story as well as the title… (by the way, I got this title from my section also the story form where it was inspired) Of course, (that time I was very addicted to EdXWin pairing) I did not forget my fav. characters from FMA…. I hope you like it… This is all for you guys… Thanks for reading up to this paragraph….


End file.
